A different kind of life
by KerrianneLupin
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursley's at the age of 4 after being abused, he instead goes to live with Uncle Moony - How will Remus cope with looking after Harry and protecting him from a world that wants him dead? Please Review - CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP
1. A decision is made

A different kind of life

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter One

A decision is made

DISCLAIMER – **More like I wish**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's my second story, I have another one out at the moment too. This is likely to be a long chapter story but there's life. I won't say to much except I hope you enjoy it!**

SUMMARY – **After seeing the mistreatment of Harry at the hands of his aunt and uncle, Albus Dumbledore takes him away and hand him over to Remus Lupin to raise as his own, easy enough but have one 24 year old bachelor, a 4 year old Harry and trust me you have trouble. Join Remus and Harry as they both grow up in many different ways and through many hardships as father and son.**

          "I knew this would happen Albus, I knew it the day we left Harry there that they would do something like this, I watched them all day, I could see what they were like, what they would do but we did it anyway and poor Harry had to be the one to suffer for our mistake. A defenceless 4 year old" Minerva McGonagall stopped her speech here and fished on her person for her handkerchief when she had it, she brought it up to her face dabbing at the moist green eyes. Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, sighed as he awkwardly patted the crying woman's arm, even after all his years experience fighting against the evil forces and seeing things that no man should ever have to see, he still found it incredibly difficult to be round an emotional woman, there was no reasoning with them once they got under way with something they believed to be true.

          "I was wrong Minerva" he admitted in a quiet voice "terribly wrong and as you've said Harry was the one to pay for my mistake" there was no mistaking the regretful tone to his voice as he uttered those words, he had had no idea that Lily's sister Petunia would have treated her sister's flesh and blood in the way she had. Minerva looked up at him in barely disguised surprise as she tucked her handkerchief back up the sleeve of her emerald green cloak, he saw her look and nodded his head "Yes Minerva even I can make a mistake, I am after all only human" the twinkle in his keen blue eyes was diminished at this point leaving a tired old man in it's place, he seemed to have aged 10 years in a few seconds. She frowned and spoke briskly firmly blinking the remaining tears away with the same determination she showed when teaching her students.

          "What are we going to do then Albus? Surely we both agree that the boy cannot remain in that house with those… people" she hissed the last word in disgust, Albus chuckled slightly he had no doubt in his mind that had Minerva been in her animagus form of a cat she would have had her claws out and the silver fur would have been on end. He nodded his head at her; looking away into the distance at something only he could see.

          "That he cannot, to stay there would cause him more damage then good and yet at the same time he must at some points, once a year return as we both know" she nodded and sighed

          "Who can Harry go to though? We ourselves cannot look after him we're both too busy with everything going and the clean up of you know who's destruction"

          "Voldemort" Dumbledore remarked absently ignoring the shiver that went through her "Really Minerva" he chided softly "You must get over the fear of his name" she ignored it and carried on

          "There is of course the members of the order" a sad look came across her face "the remaining members that is" a smile came to Dumbledore's face as his eyes began twinkling with life again

          "Excellent suggestion Minerva" he remarked brightly "very excellent, young Mr Potter should be with someone who would care for him and show him the love that he has so far lacked, someone who had the time to do this properly and more important someone who would treat him as if he was his own son"

          "His? Who are you talking about Albus, surely you can't be suggestion Alistair" she remarked aghast at the mere suggestion of Alistair Moody or Mad eye Moody as he was better known as taking care of Harry. Dumbledore shook his head his eyes twinkling further as his smile widened as he pictured the famous Auror chasing after a 4 year old with a toy in one hand and a drink in the other.

          "No Moody would not be suitable for this task" he commented

          "Then who? I've no time for your riddles and games Albus" she stated sternly giving him a long hard look

          "There is only one person suitable for taking care of Harry and that is Remus Lupin" a gasp of shock escaped her as her eyes widened

          "Remus Lupin" she repeated "But what about his condition, you can't expect Harry to understand that, it would likely traumatise him further"

          "Arrangements could be made for those three days just as they were when he was here with us at Hogwarts, it never held him back did it?" she shook her head her smile growing warm as she thought of the young man she had seen grow from a small scared 11 year old

          "No he never did, thanks to his friends, always managed to keep high in the class and still do extra activities" Dumbledore laughed slightly

          "And probably a great deal more that we are unaware of and likely to remain unaware of" he went on with his explanation "who better to raise the Potter's boy then their last remaining best friend, for he was Lily's as well as James, I feel it would be the decision that would have made James and Lily and Peter the happiest" she nodded

          "I didn't know that Remus and Lily were best friends" she confessed suddenly "I thought it was always Remus and James who were best friends"

          "They were but Remus and Lily were indeed very fond of each other, she held a small flame for him her whole life"

          "The Werewolf thing though" she said again repeating the aspect of the plan that was disturbing her the most

          "As I said before arrangements can be made, members of the Order can take care of the child during that small amount of time, even two old fuddy duddies like you and I could manage 3 days in our busy schedules" she nodded then looked seriously at him

          "And if Black escapes what then? He'll go straight to Remus and he'll find Harry, we know how…" she hesitated over her words then spoke firmly "Close both Sirius and Remus were" a hard look entered Dumbledore's eyes making him look dangerous

          "Remus was cured of his love for the Sirius Black when Black betrayed them all and killed his 3 best friends, he told me so himself as I comforted him, he hated him. As for Black… no one has ever escaped Azkaban and I doubt he'll be the one to do it" Minerva cast him a quick look, she was perhaps the only one aware of how much the betrayal of Sirius Black had hurt his former headmaster. She knew that Dumbledore had taken on the father role to both Lily and James when their parents were murdered and Remus had always held a place in the old man's big heart, even Peter and Sirius had a place but that had been destroyed with a simple act on Black's part. Of course everyone assumed that he only cared for them as a Headmaster did but she knew better the Marauder as they called themselves and Lily were the closest thing bar herself the old man had had for family, now 3 were dead, one was damaged for life and the other was as good as dead.

          "Where is Remus then now?" she asked changing the subject, the hard expression vanished leaving his usual mild one in place

          "Remus lives in the countryside near Nottingham, he believes it's the safest place for him to live, he works here in the ministry not a good job, in fact a terrible job but its enough for him to live on, if he agrees to Harry then of course we would help him out with the finances" Minerva nodded as she sighed

          "Such a same the prejudice against Werewolves, if he wasn't one then he could have gone so far, even for the minister of magic, he was always intelligent and kind" Dumbledore nodded

          "He is only 24 yet, perhaps there will be some changes for the better in the future, at least we can pray there is" a silence echoed between them and filled Dumbledore's office where the portraits slept peacefully unaware of the important events happening beneath them. Dumbledore glanced at a clock on the wall and stood up "It is time" he remarked "Let's go and tell Mr Lupin our decision" she nodded and the two of them disappeared as if they had never been there before.

Hope you enjoyed it, I always feel as if Dumbledore would have been extremely fond of the Marauders and Lily just as he is of Harry. Please but don't flame me, after all it is an A/U

**Chapter Two – Dumbledore and McGonagall inform Remus of their decision, how will the young Werewolf take the news?**


	2. Remus's thoughts

A different kind of Life

By 

KerrianneLupin

Chapter Two

Remus's view

DISCLAIMER – **Damnit no, they don't belong to me worse luck**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's the warning, this chapter is angsty but I promise that it won't be that angsty the story. Its just Remus is depressed at this time and so forth.**

**          Thanks to everyone who reviewed it, much appreciated and I hope this chapter is all right for all of you.**

          Remus J Lupin slammed the front door behind him, sending the noise echoing through the silent bungalow. He leaned against the cool wood, a frown present on his face, he brought his hand out of his robe pockets where they had been deeply buried and instead began massaging his temples in a vain attempt to make the pounding ache in his head go away. 

He seriously hated this thing he called his life, in public, of course, he was the perfect gentleman, calm and collected, kind and always polite to anyone who spoke to him. Some people viewed him as cold and standoffish; an ice prince if you will, perhaps he was but Remus just didn't care what they thought of him, it wasn't important whether these people knew him and liked him or not.  Once he wouldn't have viewed it like that. Once he would actually have been horrified to find out that people didn't like him, he would have desperately tried to change their minds about him but not now. It didn't seem important now. Without James's smile and kind humour, Lily's beautiful green eyes and compassionate nature and Peter's shyness and loyalty it just didn't seem worth trying for. Without his childhood friends backing him work and other people seemed to pale into insignificance. It wasn't important when you just wanted to rejoin your friends whether it be in death or not.

He shook his head banishing the images of them from his head and instead took off his robe, revealing a pair of worn jeans and a simple white t-shirt. He dumped that and his workbag on the small table by the door and made his way through the familiar hallway to the small kitchen. He pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket and pointed it wearily at the second hand kettle, murmuring a spell as he did. The usual vague sense of satisfaction went through him as it immediately began to whistle happily. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the first cup he saw, he stared at it for a second with large sad eyes. The cup had been one that Lily had gotten him for no reason. She had visited him one time as she often did, plunked the cup on the table and grinned at him, telling him that there was no reason now why a cup of tea shouldn't be waiting for her the next time she visited. Remus had laughed at the time and promised it, she had used it before she died, the day before actually, the laughter had been drained from her face by then and worry remained instead, he noticed though he never mentioned it that a few grey strands were in the fiery red hair from stress. When she went to leave she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, she told him that she loved him and that she would see him soon, he had nodded and returned the hug and kiss. He never saw her again after that the next day she was dead as was James and Remus was alone.

He slammed the cup on the counter, throwing a teabag in before resting his hands on the side and squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that were tickling them. It had been three years now since Sirius had destroyed all of their lives, just when was it going to stop hurting? _Never_ a small voice in his head whispered _It will never stop hurting because you know you should have stopped him, you know you could have. Sirius listened to you, you lived together but you were too afraid to argue with him and look what happened, Lily, James and Peter died because you were a coward_

He shook his head violently again and went through the motions of making the tea, pouring both the water and milk in and sweetening it with a spoon of sugar. He walked out of the room, turning the light off to save on electricity, and made his way into the darkened living room, definitely his favourite part of his house. He flipped the light on glancing casually around the room as he did, a second later he yelled out loud, whipping his wand out and pointing it at the two people who were staring back at him.

"Jesus fucking Christ" he said loudly, breathing hard from his shock, it was only his Werewolf reactions that had kept the cup of tea in his hand. He looked at the two people who was settled comfortably in James's and Sirius's old chairs, a look of shock still etched on his face "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, politeness forgotten at that moment

"How many times Remus must I tell you to call me Albus now, it makes me feel old when a 24 year old man calls me Professor" Dumbledore remarked In amusement, when Remus continued to stare at him he stood up holding a wrinkled hand out "It's good to see you well" Remus resisted a snort as he took the outstretched hand.

"Same to you" he remarked as he released the hand, he nodded at McGonagall who smiled back "Can I ask what you're both doing in my living room?" as Dumbledore sat back down, Remus stood in front of them frowning, his arms crossed over his chest, he had already placed his wand and tea down when he saw who they were.

Both of them looked at him sadly for a moment, in a way that caused a slight flush to stain his cheeks. He was an attractive looking man who looked much older than his year warranted, his blond hair was short and had silver strands in it that shouldn't have been present for a while to come, amber eyes watched them carefully from a pale clever looking face. It was his eyes that showed the emotional damage of what he had been through, eyes that had once been the key to knowing how he felt, that was now gone, they now showed nothing 

"We have a propitiation for you that we'd like you to consider Remus" Dumbledore remarked seriously, watching him keenly, his fingers interlocked and resting on his knees. Remus sat onto the sofa and stared at the both, a slight amount of interest flickering in the amber eyes before that emotion was swallowed up into nothingness.

"It will interest you Mr Lupin, that I promise you" McGonagall remarked calmly, a slight smile came across Remus's face as he remembered all the lessons she had said the same thing to him in, she had always been right before as well. His smile vanished

"Tell me then" his voice came out as forcefully he picked up the cup of tea and took a sip allowing the warm liquid to cascade down his throat

"It's about Harry" Dumbledore said, the cup stopped half way to Remus's mouth and for a moment a strange expression came over his face, he placed the cup by his feet with hands that shook slightly and looked up sharply at the two

"What about Harry?" his voice sounded strangely calm, a calmness that was belied by the look in his eyes, they looked almost fearful.

"There has been some problems where he has been living, we have to take him away for his own good" Remus's eyebrow rose

"What kind of problems?" he demanded a frown coming to his face, Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look and hid a smile, if the protective look on Remus's face was anything to go by then the decision they made was the right one.

"They have been mishandling him" McGonagall said "That's the nicest way I can put it for you Mr Lupin, Mr Potter must be taken from that environment and placed in another one, a healthier one for him where he would be loved" Remus's mouth quirked slightly

"He's Harry Potter" he remarked blandly "Any Wizard family would be ecstatic to take him" Dumbledore shook his head

"While that is the case it would be the worse thing for young Harry to experience, he must go to someone who wouldn't see him as the boy who lived" Remus frowned

"It sounds like you've already decided" Remus commented, Dumbledore nodded

"We would like you Remus to become Harry's father figure. We feel you are the right person." Remus blinked rapidly at that

"You want me to be Harry's adoptive father" he repeated in disbelief "The ministry would never allow it, I'm a Werewolf, they aren't going to allow the most famous boy in this world to live with a monster"

"You are not a monster" Dumbledore said sternly 'It is already taken care of, when you are transformed Harry would live with another member of the former order, when you were human he would live with you" Remus ran a hand through his hair, thoughts moving frantically in his head

"Prongs Junior living with me" he muttered to himself an almost eager look in his eyes, he looked up at them both

"I firmly believe it is what James and Lily would have wanted in the circumstances, someone must teach him and that is you Remus, will you do this and take Harry into your home and raise him as your own?" Remus looked away, he owed it to James and Lily, it was his fault they were dead, the least he could do was take care of Harry. Hell he wanted to. He stood up and made his way over to the chair that Dumbledore sat in and held his hand out, he spoke seriously though a glitter was in his eyes that hadn't been there before "You've got yourself a deal" he remarked "I'll take care of Harry" Dumbledore took the hand with a smile as McGonagall beamed at the pair of them

"I'll send you a owl tomorrow with the details off collecting Harry and everything" Remus nodded "You've made the right choice Remus but then again I always knew you would" Remus nodded

"Goodbye Professors" he remarked, they said there farewells then apparated leaving Remus alone. He groaned, tomorrow there'd be a four-year-old living with him. Just what had he let himself in for.

A/N – There you go I hope you like it, erm Lily had a thing for Remus but Remus was with Sirius, that's why he feels guilty, he feels he should have stopped his former lover. Don't worry, Harry will make him feel tons better.

**Next chapter**** – Prongs Junior meet Uncle Moony**


	3. Prongs Junior meet Uncle Moony

A different kind of Life

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Three

Prongs Junior meets Uncle Moony

DISCLAIMER – **Nope not mine**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic, it's much appreciated. It's also a lot harder to write then I thought it would be especially this chapter but hopefully I've done well enough to satisfy you all. Please Review and enjoy! I'll update soon**

Human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn, 

From the experiences of others, are also remarkable 

_For their apparent disinclination to do so. – Adam Douglas_

          Remus stood silently in his living room staring at the roll of parchment in his hand with a distinctly nervous look on his face. The owl that had delivered the letter from Dumbledore 10 minutes ago had already left, nicking a piece of toast from the kitchen table as it went. 

          "Come on man" Remus muttered to himself, using his spare hand to run it through his hair bringing the usual neatness into disarray "You were a Gryffindor, open the letter and get Harry its not hard" he swallowed hard as he tried to will himself into doing it. As stupid as it seemed he knew the minute he opened the letter his life and that of a little boy he was going to take care of was going to change dramatic, at the opening of a simple letter he was going to go from Remus Lupin, 24 year old bachelor Werewolf to Remus Lupin 24 year old Werewolf with a 4 year old son to be responsible for.

          He shook his head violently and with a hand that trembled ever so slightly he broke the wax seal of the Hogwarts emblem and slowly opened up the parchment. His eyes scanned the fancy handwriting inwards

_Remus,_

_           Once again on behalf of Minerva and myself we must thank you for agreeing to take on this hard task at this time in your life._

_          Although there is much that we must discuss about young Harry and the implication he will have for you, today is not the day. I'll arrange a meeting once you and young Harry are settled into some routine._

_          I am sure that you are eager to get Harry and so I will give you the address of his residence with a warning. No matter what you may feel toward Petunia and her husband you must NOT harm them in anyway, Petunia is essential to Harry though I cannot tell you why. Remember no matter what, if you feel the need take Harry and go, I shall take care of the rest._

_Young Harry is currently residing at number 4 Privet Drive in little Whinging_. _To get there it is best that you apparate, Arabella Figg lives next to him so if you need any help you can turn to her._

_I wish you all the luck in the world Remus._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus took a deep breath as he reread the letter; the Headmaster had put his warning in for a reason meaning that Remus was likely not to like the way Harry had been treated. He threw the letter on the bed and with a quick prayer for strength to his former friends he apparated.

           He looked around him blinking in the strong sunlight that was bathing Privet drive in its warmth. Remus suddenly felt grubby at this place, every blade seemed to be cut to perfection so they were all the same length, and the posh cars all gleamed through hard waxing it seemed. Everything was perfect, a little too perfect for Remus's liking and in his opinion definitely not the place to raise a small child.

           "Remus I though it was you, I heard the crack through my window" Remus turned and felt a smile curve his lip as he beheld Arabella Figg running towards him as fast as her slipper covered feet could carry her, a smile of welcome on her face that was beginning to show signs of old age and weariness while the once thick brown hair was mainly grey now and the volume it used to have when Remus first met her when he was 17 was all but gone. Time had not been any kinder to Arabella then it had been on him.

          "Arabella" he replied giving her a quick hug "How are you?" he asked politely his eyes falling on house 4, she followed her gaze and grimaced slightly

           "Ah I see you've come for Harry" she said Remus nodded his head at her a frown coming to her face

            "I'm looking after Harry now Bella" he said "Dumbledore's order, apparently Lily's relations having been treating Harry in a way that James and Lily would have appreciated their son being treated" Arabella snorted

           "I should say not" she said darkly, glaring at the house through penetrating grey eyes "I've watched him Remus ever since he came to live there and the way they treat him is no better then you would treat a stray dog. They make him do everything from what I gathered and give him nothing for it, they don't even clothe him properly" Remus's face darkened 

          "I see" he said calmly, his amber eyes flashing in a way that any evil doer at school would recognise that Remus Lupin was at that moment in time a severely pissed Remus Lupin "I'll soon sort that out" he said firmly

          "Good he's only a child, he doesn't deserve it, when you've got him come to mine, I'm number 7, you can floo home or to Hogwarts that way" Remus nodded at her

           "Good plan Arabella" he remarked "I wouldn't want to scare the Pup anymore then he will be" Arabella nodded 

            "Good Luck Remus" with those words and a smile of comfort she turned and made her way to her house while Remus opened the polished gate and walked up the perfectly paved path and knocked firmly on the door he stood waiting. Admiring the array if flowers of every colour. A second later the door opened and Remus found himself looking into the shocked pale blue eyes of Petunia Dursley.

         "You" she said in horror and went to slam the door in his face when he caught it and pushed it back open, entering as he did so, she backed away from him as if he was going to attack her, eyes moving frantically round the tidy, cream painted hall.

         "Yes me Petunia" he commented, "You look well, how are you? I heard from Lily that you had a baby boy is that right? By the name of Dudley? Congratulations though I'm guessing he must be around about 4 now" whatever reaction she thought he was going to have it was definitely not the polite almost friendly one he had done, her thin mouth slackened for a second and she stood blinking at him for a few second before speaking

         "You're one of those freaks aren't you?" she demanded angrily "I'll not have you in my house, it's bad enough having one, now get out before I call the police on you" Remus found himself giving her a pitying look

         "I won't be here for long" he promised "And if you mean a magical person when you say freak then I am, I was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin" he didn't hold out his hand knowing that she wouldn't take it, instead he contented himself looking at the many pictures of a fat little boy with thick straight blond hair and pale blue eyes, he seemed to be having a temper tantrum in every photo.

         "Lily mentioned you" Petunia suddenly said, "You were friends with Potter weren't you?" Remus nodded a memory of Lily calling James, Potter coming to his mind, a slight smile came to his face before he extinguished it

          "We were best friends also" he remarked "I've come to see Harry where is he?" he demanded

          "Not here, there is no Harry here" she said instantly, it was obviously an automatic response to anyone asking her that question, making Remus frown why would she answer the question like that and why were there no pictures of Harry at all?

          "I know he's here" he remarked calmly "Where is he?" Petunia looked torn about answering causing Remus to smile slightly in his mind, James has always said that Remus's Irish charm worked a treat with any lady even if they hated him. She was saved from answering when the door to the cupboard under the stairs opened and a small boy came out. Remus stared at the figure in amazement even as Petunia spoke

          "Get back in there, I never said you could leave it"

          "I need to go toilet though Aunt Petunia" the little boy replied wearily

          "Harry?" Harry Potter looked up curiously at the tall man who addressed him, he seemed different to the others, For one he wasn't staring at him in dislike, on the contrary a large warm smile had covered his mouth while kind eyes looked at him

           "Yes?" he asked nervously staring at Remus with large emerald green eyes, Lily's eyes Remus noted and smiled, she would have been happy about that, she had always complained that Harry looked so much like James that James might as well have cloned himself, there was no chance of that with those green eyes. Other then that he was identical to James in a way that caused Remus's throat to contract, the hair stuck up in the same way and was the same black in colour, his face was the same except for two things, one Harry's nose was smaller, more like Lily's and secondary the scar. A jagged lightning bolt on his forehead, thin but noticeable

           "How are you today Harry?" he asked gently kneeling down so he was on the same level as the small boy. He had no idea what he was doing but he was pretty sure it was the right thing to do since a slight uneasiness left Harry's face "Don't say a word Petunia, you're lucky I don't hex you on the spot for treating him this way, you call yourself a mother? You disgust me" he said scorn and hatred present in his voice, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Harry that shrunk back at the tone and was looking scared, Petunia on the other hand shut her mouth instantly is a scared sounding squawk a quick glance up confirmed that she was terrified, she edged towards the kitchen then darted in

          "Take the bastard" she yelled at Remus, eye flashing, she was trembling slightly as well "We don't want scum like here in this house, take him and go and never come back as far as I'm concerned" then the door slammed leaving Remus and Harry alone in the whole way, it was all Remus could do not to break the door down and curse her but he control himself, Dumbledore's warning clear in his head

          "I'm Remus Lupin" he said soothingly, the scared look eased off at the tone, he obviously wasn't used to having anyone treat him nicely "You can call me Uncle Moony if you want" he remarked with a small laugh "You used to when you were even smaller then you were now" Harry stared at him, wringing his hands together. His clothes were miles to big for him and it made his look even skinnier then he was. His face was unnaturally pale and from the looks of things he had been living under the stairs in cramp conditions affecting his height.

           "Are you taking me away?" Harry asked, he hesitated a lot over words as if he was scared to say anything or question anything, Remus nodded

           "Come here Harry" he said holding out his hand, Harry looked at him suspiciously then hesitantly made his way over to Remus, when he was standing in front of him Remus leaned his arm out and stroked the black hair in a way that he hoped was soothing, Harry seemed to enjoy it since he leaned into the touch with a look of wonder, Remus watched him thoughtfully, the small boy certainly had been starved of affection. "You're going to come and live with me, would you like that?" Harry nodded eagerly then stopped a doubtful look on his face "What's wrong Puppy?" Remus asked noticing tears in Harry's eyes, Harry began sniffling

          "Are you gonna hurt me too?" he asked, Remus's face softened as he violently shook his head, ignoring the feeling of rage bubbling close under the surface.

           "No Puppy I'm going to protect you from everything starting now" Harry nodded the eager look coming over his face again, Remus held out his hand and after a minute staring at it Harry took it, Remus squeezed the small fingers gently and smiled as an answering pressure met him. He looked down from his height to the small boy who looked as if all his dreams were coming true.

           "Would you like me to carry you Puppy?" he asked, remembering how much he loved it when his father used to do that to him, Harry looked at him amazed then nodded a desperate look on his face. Remus bent down and picked the boy up frowning as he felt how light the boy was "Look around you Puppy" he remarked as Harry nervously put his thin arms round Remus's neck "This will hopefully be the last time you see this place, will you miss it?" Harry looked around then shook his head, looking scared as he did it. Remus ruffled the messy black hair "Don't worry Puppy you'll never be here alone again, I'll always be with you" he remarked then heading towards the front door before turning round and whipping his wand out, he uttered a spell and watched in satisfaction as the plain neutral colours of the house was replaced by bright colours such as red and orange, Harry watched the scene in amazement as Remus turned round and opened the neon pink door, stepped into the sunlight with Harry and closing the door firmly behind him.     

A/N – There you go chapter three, I hoped you all liked it and it was ok. I don't really hang around 4 year olds so I did the best I could with Harry's dialogue, let me know what you think please but no flames are welcomed. Thanks.

**NEXT CHAPTER – What do you want to see? Let me know and the idea I like the best I will do. Take care.**


	4. Welcome Home Harry!

A Different Kind of Life

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter four

Welcome home Harry

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters here belong to me**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Wow that was quite the response. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so much. It's actually been beta-read so thank so much for that Nadine and well… I hope you enjoy this one as much.**

THANKS YOU – scroll to your name please

Geha – _ahhh I'm so glad that you like the way I do Remus and Harry, I just love the pair of them so I try and make them believable, just remember how great your own story is and you better put my name down, cheeky sod. Hope you like this one as much._

Tanydwr – **What the nickname Puppy? Glad you like it! When he's older the nickname will change but it's fine for now. Glad you liked the story**

Amyaggie – _heehee our lovely Werewolf is a natural father but trust me he will mess out, he does it ever so slightly in this chapter but if you be patient then you'll be rewarded!_

Athenakitty – **Hmmm none of those ideas have been mentioned yet, I may do some of them. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!**

Daena Greenflame – _(Kerri blushes)_ thanks for all the compliments, compliments like that always make me happy. Thanks for offering your services to me but I found someone but I'll keep you in mind. I'm fond of this story so it probably reflects in my work, anyhow I hope you like this chapter as well.

Mikee – **Yeah changing the house colours wasn't actually going to happen, in fact in the first draft it didn't but when I was editing and going through it to see if I could add anything it suddenly came to me and was so perfect it had to be in, after all Remus was a Marauder! I'm trying my best with Harry it honestly doesn't help that I've never been around 4 years old for a long period of time and I come from a happy home, anyway that's enough from me, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Shea Loner – _Fat Lards? Bloody love the nickname for the Dursley, it's suits them so well I think. Anyway glad you like the story so far!_

Japonica – **Hmmm I used a wee bit of your idea about showing him the house but I think the Dumbledore thing might take a chapter to itself once I make Remus get through with him. Lol, Too trusting? Perhaps but I was going alone the lines of Remus generally looks like a nice bloke and when you're starved of attention you cling to the first person to show you kindness. Anyway glad you like the chapter!**

Nadia Greenleaf – _Firstly great job with the Beta-reading :0D It makes my life so much easier, secondly the nickname Puppy, gosh when I put it in I didn't realise I'd get so much of a response to it. It was done sub consciously to be honest, when I talk to my cousin who's 6 I often refer to her as Puppy or Kitten as a term on endearment and hence when Remus calls him something it was Puppy. So sorry about that (Kerri looks shamefaced) I didn't mean anything by it. Glad you like it!_

Child of the new dawn – **I know I've always thought that Remus, in spite of his condition, would have made a great father so I'm giving him the chance to be! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Dimgwrthien – _Glad you're liking the story and here's the update you wanted!_

Lady melime Alasse – **To get the answer to your question you'll have to read book 5! I'm revealing nothing. I know Remmie is a wolf but when I called Harry Puppy it was because I refer to small children as Puppy or kitten for some bizarre reason so Remus called Harry what I would probably have called it. Sorry!**

Moongirl – You'd be surprised at how many people loved the nickname Puppy and how others didn't oh well it's not important. Glad you're liking the story so far. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations!

Marauder3Moony – **Yeah Remus would have made a great father in my eyes, I'm glad you like it so much and think it's adorable, I personally find Harry adorable, bless his cotton socks!**

Remus stepped out into the sunlight and looked around him squinting slightly in the sunlight after being in the darkened hallway. Harry's arms were still round his neck and the grip was tight, tighter then Remus would have liked it to be, but he didn't have the heart to turn round and say anything to the young boy.

He began walking down the path, keeping silent as he did, a feeling of nervousness was beginning to seep into him; he was actually responsible for the small boy in his arms. Harry would look to him now for protection against his fears. If anything went wrong then it would be Remus that Harry ran to for comfort and the thought frankly terrified the Werewolf. He had only ever been responsible for himself, he had never even had a pet before, and now he had a 4 year old to look after. 

"Moony" Remus looked down at the small face by him to see Harry looking at him, a doubtful expression on his face as the green eyes swirled with tears. Remus blinked in surprise

"Harry?" he said, "What's wrong?" he hoisted him up slightly so Harry was balanced more comfortably on his hip and waited for an answer. Harry fidgeted slightly as he spoke

"Are you mad with me?" he asked his lower lip trembling slightly; he looked away from Remus's face and instead studied the ground. Remus stopped half way across the road and looked at Harry with a frown. How was he meant to handle this? He had always remembered Harry as a happy baby, eager to make friends with the world. Just what had Petunia and her husband done to the boy to make him so terrified that he had done something wrong when someone went silent around him? Using his other hand Remus ran it through his hair trying to think of the best way of approaching the situation.

"I'm not mad with you Harry," he said carefully keeping his voice low, Harry peaked up at him through his fringe of black hair his eyes looking hopeful. Remus continued, "Listen Harry if I go silent around you it doesn't mean anything, ok? I could never be mad at you." Harry looked confused for a second before he smiled hesitantly at him. Remus grinned back, causing Harry smile to bloom. "Happy now?" he asked and Harry nodded his head. "Good." Remus began walking again towards number 7, being sure to talk as he did. "So Harry," he began "Like ice cream?" He could remember how much Lily had liked the stuff, especially strawberry, so it made sense to Remus that Harry would adore it as well. Harry frowned

"Ice cream?" he repeated. Remus looked at him and nodded his head

"Yeah ice cream you know the cold stuff that tastes real good?" Harry looked confused for a second then nodded, his face dropping in expression

"Not allowed it," he muttered looking miserable, "Dudley only" Remus's mouth fell open in surprise before he could stop it.

"Harry," he said, "Have you never tasted ice cream?" Harry shook his head. "What about chocolate, you know, the brown stuff." Once again, Remus received the same negative reply. "Biscuits? The flat things," he asked, a feeling of hopelessness coming over him. He wished he could head back to the now neon green house, kick the neon pink door down and curse Petunia to hell. What kind of 4 year old had never tasted even a biscuit before? "It's not your fault Harry," he murmured comfortingly. He raised his hand and knocked on the door of number 7, frowning to himself. The door opened revealing Arabella. She went to greet him but stopped, looking pass him instead. She stared at the Dursley's house in shock before her eyes crinkled at the corners and she began laughing helplessly.

"Oh Remus, it's perfect," she said, clutching her side as she held the door open for them to come in. "They are so desperate to be normal and you've just hit them where it hurt the most. It will takes days to bring the house back to normal and months for the gossip to die down. They'll be mortified. I wouldn't be surprised if Petunia is crying right now in her house," Remus gave a smug smile of satisfaction before turning and speaking. Harry had hesitantly rested his head against Remus's shoulder and when he wasn't screamed at for touching the man he had began to smile in relief. Remus hefted him up again.

"Did you know what they had done to him?" he demanded of her in rapid French. Although Remus was Irish his father had been French and had taught his youngest son French. Years and years of practice had ensured that Remus could speak and understand it as well as a native, though he rarely used it except in situations like this when he didn't want anyone to understand him. Arabella went red but met the angry eyes head on

"I was aware of it," she replied back in shaky French. Remus placed a hand gently at the back of Harry's head and pushed his head against his shoulder so he wouldn't see the scowl he gave the older woman

"How could you not do anything then if you saw? Did Dumbledore know about this? It was blatant abuse why did you not get him out sooner?" he was furious, white hot rage burned through him making him grit his teeth together to stop from growling

"I don't know," she said. "I told him so many times what was going on Remus, I really did, there's no point getting mad at me. What could I do?" Remus gave a jerky shrug and looked away. She was right there was only one person to get mad at, the person he would soon be seeing. He removed his hand and Harry looked up at him with the same hesitant smile. A glance in the wary green eyes sent Remus's anger ebbing out of him. He sighed as he smiled, watching the answering smile come across Harry's face. Remus turned to Arabella who was watching the pair of them

"I'm sorry, you're right," he said returning to English she smiled at him

"I can understand your anger I would be feeling it to," she remarked sending a quick glance at Harry. She turned to Remus "Are you wanting to go now?" she asked, bending down to stroke the cat that was wrapping itself round her leg

"Yeah, I want to get Harry settled into his new home," he remarked. Harry looked up eagerly at that and had another kind smile bestowed on him. Arabella nodded.

"Follow me then," she remarked, turning and walking to the door on the right. She opened it and indicated him to follow her. The room was simply decorated and it felt nice. She pointed at the vase on the mantelpiece. "The floo powder is in there," she said. "It's a good thing I keep a small amount for when I have visiting wizards or witches." A slight wistful look came to her face before it was gone

"Thanks Bella," he remarked. "I'm going to have to put you down for a second Puppy," he remarked absently to Harry. "I need both my hands." He placed Harry down and opened the vase up. Harry stayed by his legs giving Arabella a suspicious look; he could remember the times she had looked after him and the boredom he had experienced. Even though she wasn't nasty to him he was still wary of her. Arabella looked down at him and bent over slightly

"I'm sorry I had to make it boring for you Harry," she said kindly. Harry shrunk back wrapping his arm round Remus leg and burying his face into the soft material. Remus looked down at him with a helplessly. He glanced at Bella who gave him a small smile of support.

"Come on Harry let get you back here," he remarked, bending down and picking Harry up again. Instantly the small arms wrapped round his neck again and Harry buried his face into the crook between Remus's neck and shoulder. "Hold tight," Remus said and Harry nodded the arms tightened, causing Remus to nearly choke. "Not that tight Harry," he said. Harry looked at him nervously as he lessened the hold but Remus smiled at him again causing him to relax. Harry really liked Uncle Moony with his kind smile and eyes. As Remus threw the green powder into the fire and called out "Lupin's cottage," he heard Arabella call something out to him in French then he was gone. He could hear Harry yelling in his ear as they zoomed alone the green swirls blinding them before they were suddenly thrown out. Remus's Werewolf skills at getting a perfect landing had never failed him yet and they didn't this time either. The first thing he did was look down and wince. Harry was sobbing into his robe. Remus bit his lip guiltily. Perhaps he should have given Harry some warning? After all that would have been his first experience of magic and floo powder wasn't exactly pleasant. "Are you ok Harry?" he asked gently. Harry shook his head, his small frame shaking. "I'm sorry about that Puppy. I know it was nasty but we needed to get home." Harry looked up with a tear stained face. His eyes were puffy and he had snot coming from his nose making Remus wrinkle his face up. Luckily Harry seemed to find his look funny since he began to giggle, little hiccup giggles, but the first time Remus had heard him laugh. A large smile came to Remus's face. "Ok now?" he asked

"Yep," Harry replied shakily. Remus looked around, walked to the kitchen, and placed Harry on the side, grabbing a piece of kitchen roll and wiping Harry's nose. Harry tried to get away but Remus held him there 

"You don't want a snotty nose, do you?" Harry looked thoughtful then shrugged. "Trust me you don't." Remus picked him up again and spoke. "This is the kitchen Harry," he remarked. Harry glanced around the kitchen. It was small but it was bright and cheerful. Before he could examine more, Remus walked out opening the door to another room. "This is the living room." He walked out again and opened another door "This is my study, you can't come in here quite yet, ok Harry? It's got a lot of important stuff in it." Harry nodded, looking around at all the books and the little models, they looked interesting. "This is my bedroom," he said pointing into a medium sized room. "And this is yours." He opened a door and Harry looked in, his eyes growing wide. There was a small bed opposite the window and it had a basic wardrobe and desk. It was painted blue and the ceiling had a night sky affect, little stars glittered from it and a crescent moon sat president in the corner. On the wall were posters, some of Qudditch teams other of potions, and on the little bed side table was a picture of a red haired woman holding a baby while a man had his hand on her shoulder and was grinning and waving. Harry took it all in and then looked at Remus who was smiling gently at him.

"Welcome home Harry"

**A/N – There you go. Hope you liked the chapter, please review but no flames please!**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Harry settles in slowly but surely and the pair of them receive a visit from a certain Headmaster!**


	5. Problems and Dumbledore

A Different Kind of Life 

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Five

Problems and Dumbledore

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me in any shape or form**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter 5, now that this is over and done with I can start moving on with the plot Woohoo ^_______________________^ Have I got a lot planned for you all mwhahaha, hope you enjoy**

THANK YOU'S

'

Potter Reader – _Yeah poor Remus has a lot to learn about Harry yet but he's Moony I'm sure he'll be able to handle them all right? Well read on and see!_

Child of the new dawn – **Yeah it must have ^___^ I just have this image in my head of Remus being half Irish (Mum) and Half French (Dad) but raised in Ireland where it's barely populated like in the south, hence an Irish accent with his Dad teaching him French… I love my imagination! Remus would be a fantastic father figure I wonder why he never got married…?**

Julia – _Well here's the update you wanted, hope you like it!_

Athenakitty – **I love your reviews because they always make me question myself, hmm lets see, **

**Question one - Remus will find out more and more as Harry reveals more and more he's shy at the moment so give him time, **

**Question Two - You'll have to read on for Harry's reaction as well as Remus's, **

**Question Three - a long time!!!! ^___^**

**Question Four – It won't bother him either way, look what he's like in the books he just doesn't care**

**Question – Not by me unless it's later on**

**Hope that helps you along!!!! ^________^**

Amyaggie – _you'll soon see how he does, yeah Remus is only 24 so he's young himself, give him time and then he'll learn until then he'll have to keep trying!_

Geha – **Well I read you this chapter already so you already know what's going to happen, but no more I'm not reading you anymore!!! Yeah poor Harry with no ice cream but I could just see it happening… perhaps I'm just mean ^__^**

Gtgfrsgregfr – _Wow that's definitely an interesting log in name ^___^ you wanted more updates and you got them!_

L.W.A – **Speechless? I'm guessing that's good right heehee glad you like it**

GwEnDoLyN P MaLfOy – _Ahhh the old Puppy debate the number of people who liked and disliked that was amazing, I should start a tally chart. Glad you like it and yeah I can see Moony being a natural father, Werewolf thing would make hi very protective wouldn't it? Hmmm…_

Neoma – **erm I honestly haven't decided, he probably wouldn't question it too much yet, everything is too new… You'll just have to wait and see won't you!**

Mikee – _Yeah Remmie was a Marauder he wouldn't do things by half's if the inside was done then you could pretty much be certain the outside was done as well ^___^ Yeah whenever I go quiet there's always one person asking me if they done something wrong and I always have to explain that no I'm not mad normally I'm listening to my inner muse blasting me for not updating ^___^ so I thought Harry who's insecure to begin with would pretty much be the same and his Dad is French so he taught him so he could talk, thought it was a nice touch…. Eek waffled on too long again, sorry!_

Jen – **Yeah I like the nickname Puppy for Harry as well, at least when he's young. Glad you like it**

Japonica_ – I hate when Fanfiction do that *Waves fist at them* anyhow glad you liked the chapter and here's chapter 5 for you just like requested._

StarlessNight18 – **Ahhhh thank you I do try my best and I love Remus so… yeah thanks ^____^**

HarrySlytherin*Son – _Yeah… everyone would want to be Harry if Remus was his father I know I would *Kerri goes off into dream mode* _Yeah Harry is adorable as well, I love them both ^___^

Tianna – **Ahhhh thank you, yeah I do celebrate Easter so thanks for that, it was so sweet ^____^ Glad you like the story it makes it all worth while.**

Hitchcock – _I love any cuteness involving Remus so hence they will be a lot!_

Malffoy Angel – **Well you no longer have to wait a long time because he's the next chapter all nice and ready**

Fenice – _Yeah Remus would be a fantastic father… bless him, glad you like the story_

            "Moony, Moony." Remus shifted in his bed frowning as he fought to retain the darkness of sleep where his world was right and all his friends were still alive and with him. "Moony, Moony." The tearful voice finally did it's job and Remus's eyelashes quivered before he opened them to reveal darkened amber eyes. Remus sat up slowly, looking groggily around him before his eyes dropped onto the small scared-looking figure standing by his bed. He noticed the occasional shiver go through the small body and the look of embarrassment and tears that

covered his face

            "Harry?" he said roughly his voice still husky from sleep. "What is it?" he asked, longing to throw his tired body back on the bed and to go back to sleep, leaving Harry to wander back to bed. He resisted the temptation though, it was Harry's first night in the new house and he didn't want the boy to be scared over anything. "What is it?" he asked again. Harry ducked his head refusing to look at Remus and mumbled slightly switching his weight from one leg to the other. "What?" Remus asked with a frown, even with Werewolf hearing he had been unable to capture what had been said. Harry spoke louder a quiver present in his voice

            "Wet the bed Moony." Remus looked down at the black hair and blinked running

his hand through his own hair. Did Harry just say he had wet the bed?

            "You wet the bed?" he repeated slowly and Harry nodded, looking utterly miserable. Remus threw the duvet off himself and stood up, picking up the boy as he made his way out of his room and towards Harry's. The pyjama bottoms were wet, Remus could feel it against his bare skin. "It's ok Harry," he said uncertainly. "We'll sort it out." Remus switched the light on and placed Harry down, walking over to the bed and pulling Harry's own duvet off his bed. Sure enough, there was a large wet patch in the middle of the bed. Remus bit his lip as he stared at it. He hadn't had time to go and buy more than one sheet and the only other one was on his bed. There was no way that Harry could sleep on the wetness. There were two options, he could get his wand and do a quick spell that would take away the wetness until it was washed, or he could allow Harry to sleep in his bed. "Do you do this often?" Remus suddenly asked turning to Harry. Harry flinched back as if he had been struck.

            "Yes," Harry whimpered and crouched down his hand covering his face as if he was expecting a blow. The trembling Remus had noticed earlier continued

            "Did your aunt and uncle help you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Harry  shook his head. "Did they hurt you Harry if you did it?" The question was posed in Remus gentlest voice but Harry still looked suspicious and fearfully at him before he nodded his head.

            "You will too." Harry accused suddenly. "No one likes me." He curled more into himself. For an instant, Remus just stared at him as fearfully as Harry had been staring at him. How exactly was he meant to deal with this? He was only 24, what did he know about dealing with abused children? Harry was scared of everything, how the hell was he going to react when he was told Remus was a Werewolf? He'd probably hate him. Remus dragged himself out of his thoughts as he heard a muffled sob. Harry was crying into the sleeve of his slightly big pyjama jacket sleeve.

            "Harry," Remus murmured, walking over and picking the boy up again. "It's completely natural for this to happen." He walked over to the drawers, ignoring Harry struggling against him. "I remember your Grandmother telling me one Christmas not too long ago, that your father wet the bed until he was 10." Remus sniggered slightly at the memory of James's outraged faced as his doting mother revealed his most embarrassing fact. Sirius had had a field day of teasing for about a month after that

            "He did?" Harry asked. Remus nodded as he pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and a new pair of pyjamas that had once been his, but which he had transfigured into two small versions.

            "Yep so it's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry looked away. 

            "But-"

            "But nothing, who would know?" Remus questioned as he pulled Harry's wet trousers and pants off and quickly placed the new dry ones on. He wrinkled his nose as he threw the laundry into the small basket that already had a pair of socks in it

            "You." Harry remarked finally, holding his arms out shyly to Remus. Remus lifted him off the drawers and placed him on the floor. He nodded smiling.

            "That's right me," he remarked. "Stay here a moment Harry." Harry nodded and Remus quickly left the room, breathing a sigh of relief as he did. He went back into his bedroom and quickly located his wand on the bedside cabinet, picking it up he made his way back to Harry's room. "We'll get rid of that in a second." Remus muttered the spell and pointed it at the bed and watched as a stream of red and green stars erupted from his wand and instantly dried the wet patch the second they fell on it. "There you go," he remarked, "as good as new." Harry smiled slightly as Remus placed him into the dry bed and tucked him in

            "Stay" Harry muttered his eyes already closing. Remus nodded

            "Till you're asleep," he promised. 10 minutes later saw him leaving the room, Harry fast asleep curled in a ball facing the wall. As he climbed into his own bed, Remus couldn't help but think that Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. Within seconds he was sleep.

            Remus woke up at 7 in the morning when a handsome looking barn owl tapped at

the window loudly. Remus let him in and casually petted the animal as he undid the letter that was strapped to it legs. It fluttered up to his shoulder and rested there a second before nipping at his ear and taking flight outside the room. Remus casually glanced at the name as he made his way out of the bedroom and began making his way to the kitchen before he suddenly stopped and made his way back towards Harry's room. He quietly opened the door and smiled as he saw

Harry still fast asleep his thumb stuck in his mouth. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, making sure he was silent as he went. He wanted Harry to get as much sleep as he could. Once he had a cup of tea in front of him, he opened the letter and read it

Remus,

Arabella has informed me that you collected Harry from the Dursley's without any hiccups. Congratulations on keeping your temper with them. I'm aware that it must have been a hard thing to do.

I shall be visiting you around 10 o clock this morning to discuss several things about young Mr Potter. I am also interested in seeing him once again.

See you at 10,

Albus

Remus stared at the letter before grinding his teeth together. As far as he was concerned it couldn't come quick enough for him. He knew exactly what he was going to say to the old man when he saw him. He couldn't believe that the man he had respected and looked up to so much in his youth could leave a young baby with people who were abusing him and took 4 years before he did anything about it. He looked up as Harry entered rubbing his eyes as he did so

            "Morning Harry sleep well?" he asked taking a sip of his tea. Harry nodded slowly. "Take a seat Puppy," Remus remarked absently picking up the paper from the side. Harry pulled out on of the chairs and sat on it looking around the kitchen with big eyes as if he couldn't believe he was there. "What do you want to eat?" Remus asked as he continued to read his paper. When silence met him he looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Harry what would you like to eat?" he asked again with the patience that had made him a tutor too many in his school days.

            "Egg," Harry replied, looking miserable, as if he expected Remus to pick him up and deliver him back to the Dursley's any second.

            "Eggs it is then," Remus replied back cheerfully. "Anything else?" Harry gave him a look of distrust mingled in with hopefulness. "Toast," he said "and…and bacon." He waited with the expression of one about to go to war

            "Fine Puppy, bacon, eggs and toast it is." Remus picked up his wand and casually swished it. A wave of purple streaks shot out and hit the kitchen utensils. Instantly they came to life cooking scrambled eggs, bacon and toast

            "What's that?" Remus looked at Harry to see him looking at his wand with wide eyes.

            "It's a wand Harry you'll have one soon," Remus replied.

            "When?" Remus grinned at Harry's eagerness. 

            "When you're 11," he replied. "You'll be going off to magic school then."

            "Magic?" Harry repeated, his suspicious look easing into one on curiosity. Remus nodded. 

            "Magic. I have it and so do you. Some others have it and some don't. We're special you see, us and a group of others. I'll explain it more when you're older Puppy. It would go slightly over your head if I tried to do it now." Remus stood up and went over, placing Harry's food on a plate and placed it in front of the boy. "Eat up Harry it's all for you." Harry stared at the healthy portion then set about demolishing it, looking extremely happy as he did.

            The rest of the morning went slowly for Remus as he waited patiently to 10. He helped Harry get dressed and began teaching him how to do his laces up. He also made a mental list in his head of all the things Harry needed, biting his lip as he did. He was well aware that his small wage was going to struggle to cover rent as well as food and bills without adding an entire new wardrobe of clothes for Harry. Remus himself would just have to go without for a while. The pair of them were in the living room. Remus was reading on the worn sofa and Harry sat near him, not close enough that he was annoying, but close enough that he could easily get to him. He was colouring in a book that Remus found and glancing over at Remus every once in a while.

            "Morning Remus." Harry jumped dramatically and looked around for the owner of the kind old voice. There was no one else in the room, so he glanced down and screamed. An old man's head was sitting in the green flames of the fireplace. Harry couldn't see much of him other then that he had a grey beard and glasses. He instantly looked at Remus who leaned over and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Without meaning to, Harry flinched away. Remus removed his arm and instead spoke in the voice that Harry was beginning to love, in spite of himself.

            "It's ok Puppy," he said soothingly. He glanced at Albus. "Can you please come. You're frightening Harry," he said in a surprising stern voice. An amused looked came into the bright blue eyes as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the wizard people considered the most powerful, obeyed the command from his former student meekly and entered the room properly through floo powder. "See Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's a friend of mine." Harry peeked up to see the man whose head was in the fire standing in front of him looking at him with a sad expression. He turned his head and looked at Remus who smiled at him.

            "Moony?" Harry questioned.

            "It's fine Harry," Remus said. "Can you please go to your room, if you look in your cupboard then you'll see a little surprise for you." Harry raised an eyebrow, imitating the look he had seen Remus do several times subconsciously.

            "Ok," he said, climbing off the sofa and sending another distrustful look at Dumbledore before scrambling out the door. Remus turned to Dumbledore and stood.

            "Tea Dumbledore?" he asked, his voice icy polite, causing Dumbledore to wince slightly in spite of himself.

            "Yes please Remus. Milk and 2 sugars if you don't mind." Remus nodded and left the room, leaving the old man to look around him and to smile. Even in a day, Dumbledore could see a slight bit of difference in Remus's house. Already it was slightly untidy, crayons littered the floor as well as a book, and a glass with orange squash was by the sofa as well. Remus entered the room again and handed the older man his drink, blowing on his own tea as he closed the door and smiling slightly as he heard Harry's excited cries. Remus had gotten him a small Qudditch game that was second hand the day before. It should keep him entertained for a while. He sat in his favourite chair and indicated for Dumbledore to sit down. The tall man obliged and for an instant a tense silence followed, Dumbledore waiting for Remus to speak and Remus trying to control his temper. When he managed it he spoke again in the icy polite tone he had used before.

            "You have 5 minutes to explain to me why you did this." Remus became silent and looked at Dumbledore with a hard expecting look on his face.

            "I can imagine this is hard for you," Albus began but Remus interrupted.

            "No I want to know only why you left him that long, nothing else until I believe you had his best interest in mind. If you don't convince me then I'll ask you to leave and not come back."

Dumbledore stared at the resolute expression on Remus's face then nodded. 

            "We can only guess why Harry didn't die that night with his parents. We had a faint idea that Lily evoked an ancient and powerful magic that few had seen for a long while. This magic took all Lily's powers and manifested it into a protective shield around Harry. That's what we assume anyway. Her love, that never dying love for Harry, saved his life without question." He stopped and looked at Remus who remained silent. "Although we knew Lily must have done this, it has taken us 4 years to find out what kind it was. For there were several kinds Remus, several kinds of ancient magic that we can't even fathom. Deeper and darker magic then Voldemort exists and better magic than even the one Lily cast exists as well in a balance. We are not meant to understand them, though we can try. "Harry needed to be where Lily's blood resided it was clear with Lily gone and her parents that only her sister was left to care for Harry. Never did I want to hand him over to that lady, but to save his life I had to. There was no other choice, the blood of Petunia Dursley gives a protection to Harry that I cannot even touch. Only recently have I found out that a participant who was involved in the spell Lily cast doesn't have to be with a person of their blood all the time. Indeed, a month out of every year spent with the person is enough to renew the bond and help protect him. It would not be as powerful as if he lived with her, but it would protect him." Albus stopped at this point and scanned the young looking face before him.

Remus was frowning in a thoughtful manner, the look of disbelieving gone from his eyes. Happy that Remus was believing him, Dumbledore continued. "You see Remus, people wanted to kill Harry after what happened, they still do, and I had to do everything to protect him. We know how important he is to everyone's future. I had to protect him even if it was with her." There was a silence as Dumbledore stopped and looked at Remus. Remus met the twinkling blue eyes with a set of blank ones, then gave a laugh that could be mistaken for either sarcastic or disbelieving he spoke. 

            "Who would have thought that Lily would have been able to do that?" he said tears

coming to his eyes. "I understand now, understand why you did it. So Harry will have to return once a year for a month to them?" Dumbledore nodded.

            "Yes," he said quietly "I'm not pretending this will be easy on you Remus." Remus laughed again. 

            "You're telling me," he muttered.

            "But you're not alone. This month both Minerva and myself are to look after him while you transform. One of us will come and collect him, but there is also the trouble of money. Harry has a large fortune in Gringrotts, as you well know, left by James and Lily. You are to use it as well as this key." Remus looked at both keys that Dumbledore had produced and placed on the table.

            "Why the second one?" He asked, turning to his former headmaster. "Harry's I can understand, though I plan not to use it, but the second…" Dumbledore gave a slight smile. 

            "For a start, James did not leave you with nothing. A will was found in his safe and he had given you money as well as making you legal guardian of Harry if Sirius is unable to perform his job as you know that is the case. Not even the ministry can argue against an authentic will. You are Harry's guardian and no one can say anything about it." A smile came to Remus's face before he could help himself. "The second key also holds money from your jobs that have not paid you right." Remus looked at him suspiciously. "I believe in all fairness Remus, and your employers soon saw the same as me, in this aspects you worked hard at your job and you deserved the money for it." Remus breathed out loudly as he frowned.

            "You shouldn't have done that," he said roughly. Dumbledore frowned. 

            "I did it for both of you." He looked sternly at Remus, catching the amber gaze. "If you ever need money, ask. Don't allow pride to make the pair of you suffer, understood?"

Remus nodded. "Yes sir" he said quietly. Dumbledore looked satisfied. "I must go. There is much that needs my attention." He leaned across as he got to his feet and held his hand out to

Remus. Remus took it.

            "Good luck Remus, though I don't think you'll need it. Remember what I said. Myself or Minerva will be with you at the end of the month to collect Harry." Remus nodded and watched as Dumbledore grabbed the green powder to the side of the fireplace and calling out Hogwarts disappeared in the green flames. Once he was gone, Remus sighed and ran a shaky hand threw his hair, looking at the keys, trust James. He left the room and quietly made his way to Harry's room.

            "Get your coat on Puppy," he called, as he looked at the figure staring awestruck at the Qudditch game going on beneath him. "It's shopping time."

**A/N – There you go Remus has conquered yet another problem… wetting the bed, all hail Remus for being the best. Next chapter should be off soon, as I said from May the 4th my school year finishes and I'm completely free so you all know what that means, constant updates. Anyhoo please review as long as it's not to flame my ass ok!**

**NEXT CHAPTER – If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, you can place a suggestion forward of what you want to see and all so… feel free**

**FUTURE HINT – Harry's a bad little boy but when?**


	6. Meetings

A different kind of life

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter Six

A meeting

**DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters mentioned in this story or chapter belong to me in any shape or form.

**AUTHOR NOTE – **What can I say except I'm sorry I took so long to update. It was hard to know what to do in this chapter but hopefully I've done an ok job.

I'm thinking of splitting this story into a two parter. The first one when Harry is young and the second when he's a teenager. What do you all think? Let me know

Anyway enjoy the chapter and hopefully it shouldn't take me that long to update.

**THANK YOU'S – **

****

** - **_Well you didn't leave a name so this is how it's going to be. Now in answer to your questions_

_A) __Yes_

_B) __No_

_C) __Yes_

_D) __You'll have to wait and see, it's going to be good though_

_Thanks for the review_

_Tea' – _**Harry won't be bad in the strict sense of the word but he will be naughty just like any other little boy. What he does though you'll have to wait and see.**

**Stefanorkle**** – **_Well I can't really say anything about what I'm planning but I think you know that you're right really. How you are though I'm not going to say._

_Geha__ – _**Well the whole world loves Remus and if they don't then what planet do they come from? Perhaps I should only update when you do? Anyway we made a deal, I update, you update so here's mine now get on with yours!!!**

**Amyaggie**** – **_Erm__, I only really have the next chapter thought out so I'm not certain yet. You'll be surprised I mean some people are so weird when they flame stuff. I wasn't too sure about wetting the bed I mean that bit just happened but I'm glad you liked it so much, hopefully you'll like this chapter too._

_Launigsiae__ – _**I'm glad you liked my story and here's the update, later than I wanted but hey it's here.**

**Mikee**** – **_The bed wetting bit was actually the hardest thing to write out of the whole chapters. I'm the youngest of three and I can't remember how my parents handled it. I don't even think it happened that much though now I'm 20 I doubt I could remember even if I wanted to. You'll have to see but you're fairly close to the mark and that's all I'm going to say about that! Oh by the way Kangaroo says hi, they told me to tell you that!!!_

_Joulez__ – _**I actually have that already mapped out in my mind, in fact it's from that one scene that this whole story was born but there's life. Erm I update when I can and when I have the inspiration, if it's not a good chapter and I don't like it then it doesn't go up, end of story. This makes it hard on you all though so sorry!**

**Always Rosalind – **_You're telling me, I feel so sorry because I have this little four year Harry in my head and he makes me feel bad for him, kinda weird I know. Glad you like the way I do the characters and hopefully you'll like this chapter as well/_

_StarlessNight__ – _**Glad you like my story and sorry it took so long to update, hopefully this will be worth it though.**

** - **_Oh man you didn't leave a name either, oh well you'll know who you are. Sorry I didn't update sooner but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait._

_Fenice__ – _**Harry actually has no idea what the game is, what it is in my mind is that when you press the on button the game immediately starts and you're meant to watch it because Harry has never had a game of his own he's fascinated by it. That's why he's so excited. Does that clear it up slightly?**

**Sunnysparkles**** – **_Well it's hard but it's how I view Harry, I wouldn't trust anyone after what he's been through. Glad you like the story though._

_Cassiopeia Potter – _**You'll have to wait and see if it does or not. Glad you like it though.**

**Kangaroo – **_Glad you're liking the story and don't worry I passed the message on for you._

_Inu-furubu__ freak – _**I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you like it, good that makes it all worth while. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Adenara**** Yatman – **_Glad you think so!_

_Tielle__ – _**Harry is adorable isn't he. I also think they'll be good for each other but you'll have to keep reading to see if they are or not.**

**Goddess of darkness3 – **_It took me longer than I thought it would but here's the update you wanted. Glad you like the story._

_Charlie–potter1 – _**Here's the update you wanted and I'm glad you like the story.**

**K – **_Well there's still a lot more to come so here's the update you wanted._

_Chaser2 – _**You wanted an update and you got it, it's just slightly later than I thought it would be.**

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover**** – **_Here's the update!_

_Angel Horse – _**You've seen nothing yet of Remus's character that's all I'm saying and yeah Harry will know soon enough.**

**Japonica – **_Later than I thought it would be but here's the update. I'm glad you like both Harry and Remus because neither of them, especially Harry are easy to get at this stage._

_Mcgonagirl__ – _**Yeah Remus is a natural, he does ok with this chapter but… well I'm not going to say anything in case I spoil it. Glad you like the story though.**

**Kristy – **_Another one for the Puppy loving people than, that nickname got mixed reactions I can tell you. Anyway glad you like the story._

_Cassy__ – __Australia__ – _**Glad you think that Remus and Harry are cute because they are. Enjoy this chapter though.**

**Stinky stan – **_Oh yes Remus definitely cares for Harry like a son. Glad you like the story._

_Lovenhope__ – _**Heart-warming? What a nice thing to say. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Ravensblack**** – **_Oh yes! Everyone keeps saying poor Harry but they'll soon be saying poor Remus. Glad you like it._

_HecateDeMort__ – _**Glad you like it!**

**ERMonkey****, burner of cookies – **_Oh yes Harry is going to be naughty but you'll have to wait to see how!_

"Where are we going Uncle Mooney?" Harry asked staring at the fireplace with a look of dread and mistrust on his face. He could still remember all the bad things that had occurred there already, all of them being connected with that open space. Firstly there had been the horrible warm twisty thing with the bright green light that had made him feel sick and then there had been that old man's head in it, the head that had no body to it. Harry gave a small shiver as he pulled his jumper over his head just like his uncle Moony had told him to, no he definitely didn't want to have anything to do with that space, he just wanted to go back to his room and look at that game Uncle Mooney had brought for him. He had never seen anything like it before, little figures on broomsticks flying round faster than anything he had seen before. That was a lot more fun then anything he had seen before.

He looked away from the fire and instead focused on Remus, an anxious expression on his face. Remus was looking round the place with a frown as if he had forgotten something and was mildly irritated with himself because of it. He turned and looked down at Harry though with a smile on his face. Harry felt an answering one come across his face. No one had ever smiled at him so much in his life. His Aunt and Uncle had normally looked at him either in disgust or with a glare while Dudley made faces at him all the time, even the old woman who looked after him rarely looked at him nicely, not until Uncle Moony had come alone anyway than she had been real nice but Harry didn't trust her, he didn't really trust anyone.

"We're going shopping today Harry" Remus replied, turning away from Harry and looking round the room again like he had been before Harry's question. Harry frowned, fidgeting slightly from one foot to another. He didn't understand what Remus meant. Aunt Petunia always took Dudley shopping and every time they came back they had several bags full of stuff which had always looked interesting or exciting but which had always been out of limits for Harry to touch, even look at in some cases.

"Why?" he suddenly asked, surprising himself, normally he never spoke his thoughts out loud, the beatings from the few times he had, had made him learn his lesson well. He carried on staring at Remus though taking his courage in both hands, he couldn't see the point in going shopping, if none of the stuff was for him and he wasn't allowed to touch or look at it then why did he have to go? Especially when he wanted to go and watch his game again. Remus walked across the room picking up the piece of paper he had been looking for with a grin and replied back

"You need to get some new things Harry, clothes and items like that and" an amused look came over his face "I don't see why you can't have a few magic books as well to look at either, you're never to young to start learning after all" Remus turned and smiled at Harry, his eyes twinkling. Harry felt his eyes widen, not even Dudley had ever had a magic book.

"Me?" Harry repeated "A magic book? Do you have them?" he asked tilting his head slightly. Remus laughed quietly

"Yes Harry even I have magic books" Harry's hands interlocked with each other and he squeezed them in excitement. He was actually going to get stuff; he was going to end up with his own plastic bag, just like Dudley always did. "Ready Puppy?" Remus asked stepping up to him and leaning down slightly. Harry's smiled faded as he cast another distrustful look at the fire place, he really didn't want to go there. He looked back up at Remus who was smiling gently at him. "Harry the fireplace can't hurt you" he said softly "It's my fault you don't like it, the thing that happened last night when I brought you here was magic Harry. It's something which enables magical folks like us to travel quickly by the use of floo powder"

"Floo powder?" Harry repeated, glancing again quickly at the fireplace before looking back at Remus who was nodded

"Floo powder, this is floo powder" he walked quickly to a pot on the mantelpiece and opened it, reaching in and taking something out, Harry watched him curiously. Remus walked back and dropped to his knees in front of Harry, holding his hands out and opening them. Harry frowned as he watched the green powder in Remus's hand shimmer in the day light. "This is what helps us travel. It seems scary I know but it can't hurt you"

"Really?" Harry asked slowly feeling the fear inside him lessen slightly. Remus nodded

"Really" he replied back. "I'll hold you ok so if you get scared you can just bury your head in my shoulder ok? And I promise that I won't let go of you" Harry nodded slowly a slight smile coming to his face

"You promise?" he said and Remus nodded

"I promise, cross my heart" Harry sighed out loud and held his arms up above his head.

"Good puppy," Remus said, getting to his feet and picking Harry up with one arm, the other hand was holding the floo powder. He steps into the empty fireplace and spared a smile for Harry before he dropped the powder shouting "Diagon alley," as he did so. They sped along in the heat and Remus smiled as he felt Harry's head bury itself into his shoulder, within seconds though they were out and in a busy pub "We're here Harry" Remus said lowly, Harry slowly removed his head from Remus's shoulder and looked around him with wide blinking eyes. They were in a large room with more people than Harry had ever seen in his life; they were also wearing the strangest clothes Harry had seen as well.

"What this?" he asked with a frown, Remus began walking to the door

"This is the leaky cauldron Harry, this leads onto the wizard street Diagon alley, this is where we buy all our stuff" Harry nodded barely noticing the fact that Remus was flattening Harry hair to his forehead with his hand and that he was watching the crowd with almost a dangerous look on his face. All Harry cared about was the buildings. There were several of them, some gleaming like Aunt Petunia's house, some so dirty that Harry could barely see in the window. There were even some buildings which tilted to the side in a way that made them look like they were going to fall over any minute. Harry eyes widened though as he saw all the people. If he had thought that the Leaky cauldron had a lot of people than it was nothing compared to this. There were so many it was like a swarm.

"Moony" Harry said burying his face in Remus's shoulder again. Remus looked down with a soft smile.

"Now Puppy, there's no reason to be scared, none of these people can hurt you, especially when I'm around and you don't want to miss all the shops do you?" Harry seemed to think about it for a second before he shook his head looking up and Remus.

"No" he said quietly. Remus smiled

"Good, now let's start by heading off to the bank shall we?" Harry nodded his head, he had no idea how anyone was meant to start a shopping trip but he was pretty sure that Uncle Moony did. Remus walked swiftly down the street to the building that was in front of them. Harry stared at it wide eyed; it was huge and looked really old, nothing like the banks he had occasionally seen when Aunt Petunia had been forced to take him shopping with her.

"Wow" he muttered, watching as Remus opened the doors in front of him revealing a large room with large desks surrounding it. Harry gasped as he saw the things sitting on the large stool. He didn't know what they were, only that they looked scary.

"They're Goblins Harry" Remus said quietly as he joined a queue behind a woman wearing a large hat with fruit on it

"Goblins?" Harry repeated, Remus nodded

"Goblins, you keep quiet pup and leave this to me" Harry nodded and after a second lost interest instead staring up at the ceiling, he didn't listen to Remus talking and so missed the look of shock that crossed the Goblins faces. He also missed the dangerous look that Remus gave the Goblin and the way it looked away from Harry as if he had been burned. It was only when Remus placed him on a seat in front of him in a wooden cart that Harry realised that something was different

"Where we going?" Harry asked, twisting round in his seat and looking at Remus through large eyes, Remus smiled at him even as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and turned him back round to the front

"Look ahead Harry" he commented before answering Harry's question "We're going down to the vaults, that where our money is kept" Harry nodded but didn't have time to do anything but shriek in excitement as a Goblin jumped in the cart and pressed a button making it come to life beneath them. Remus smiled as the cold air smacked him in the face, thankful that Harry wasn't frightened by this new experience. He frowned. There was a part of him that was desperate to question Harry about everything that the Dursley's did to him since he was pretty sure that it was more than he thought but at the same time he had enough sense to know that he had to wait.

It didn't take them very long to collect their money and pretty soon the pair of them were blinking in the bright sunlight, Harry clinging to Remus's hand as if it was his lifeline. They had walked a few steps when two blurs suddenly collided into Remus almost knocking him to the floor, perhaps if he had been a normal man they would have succeeded but Remus was tougher than other men so other than a few steps back he was fine. The same couldn't be said for the blurs who crashed in a pile on the floor watched by a startled Harry. Both boys looked up at the same time and gave identical grins. In fact. Harry noticed, they were both identical with each other with bright red hair, grey looking eyes and cheeky grins. Harry had never seen anyone like them before.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, pulling Harry to his side as he bent down and looked at them with an amused look on his face "That was quite the fall you took" Both of the boys extracted themselves and stood up looking at Remus

"Our mum told us never to talk to strangers" one of the said confidently "But I guess since we knocked into you then it would be ok"

"She'll probably still yell at us though" the second twin said with a loud sigh, the other one nodded looking sad.

"She always does"

"And we never deserve it, not really, it's Charlie and Bill who are the bad ones not us" Remus smiled at the pair of them.

"Charlie and Bill?" he repeated "They're your brothers? Are you with them now?" The first one who spoke nodded.

"Yeah them, and our other brother Percy and our Mum"

"Here she comes now" the other one said cutting across his brother as he looked back.

"Fred and George Weasley" a screeching voice cut across the crowd which seemed to melt away instantly. Harry suddenly tugged on Remus's sleeve, Remus glanced down to see Harry holding his arms up so he leaned down and picked him up before looking back at the figure which emerged. A fairly plump woman with a kind face and red hair the same colour as her son stormed up, followed by three other boys, two of each looked highly amused. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you? Of course you didn't because you never think. What if someone had taken you away?"

"But mum" either Fred or George said "You're always saying how you wished someone would take us away" The woman stood there for a second mouth opening and closing at the cheek of her son when Remus spoke.

"Afternoon Molly" Molly Weasley looked up startled at Remus before she smiled.

"Remus Lupin, I don't believe it how are you?" she asked eyes scanning his face with the same motherly concern she gave everyone "You look quite thin, are you eating right? A few meals at our new home the Burrow will put you right" she went to say more when her eyes dropped and she noticed Harry for the first time. More importantly she noticed Harry's scar and her face suddenly took on a watchful look as she transferred her gaze from Harry to Remus in a questioning manner. Remus glanced down and mentally cursed himself even as he flattened Harry's hair down. He really had to be careful about letting other people see that scar He shot her a quick look which she seemed to interpret as a warning because she nodded subtly and spoke.

"And this must be your son" she said brightly "What is he called?" Remus rolled his eyes at her but answered.

"Harry" he said quietly, Molly leaned down and stroked Harry's hair for a second smiling warmly at him as he lifted insecure green eyes to her.

"Hello Harry it's lovely to meet you, very lovely indeed"

"Say hello Harry" Remus prompted, Harry glanced at him for a second before he spoke in a very quiet voice.

"Hello" after that he buried himself in Remus's shoulder, well aware of the fact that 5 red headed boys were looking at him in interest.

"Remus why don't you come round for dinner one day this week, There's something I'd like to discuss with you" Remus bit back a groan and instead nodded politely smiling as he did so.

"Fine, Wednesday ok with you?" Molly nodded

"Lovely so we'll see you and young Harry there. I have a son called Ron who is Harry's age so…" she left the rest of her sentence stand in the air and smiled at him "Goodbye Remus, Bye Harry"

"Bye Molly" Remus replied watching with a smile as she took Fred and George's hands in her own and began dragging them away telling them all the things that would happen to them if they ran away again.

"Come on Harry" he remarked with a smile "Let's go and get you your new stuff"

**A/N – There you go, sorry it took me so long to update but now you have it, Please review but no flames and I'll try my best to update sooner this time.**

**NEXT CHAPTER – What would you like to see, I know what I'm writing but it's always nice to know!**


	7. A Little bit of trouble

A different kind of life

By

KerrianneLupin

Chapter Seven

A little bit of trouble

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters in this story belong to me**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's the next chapter, it's my new year's resolution to be better at updating so let's hope I can keep it up. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review if you do.**

THANK YOU'S – **My way for thanking you for reviewing, look for your name and read.**

**Fenice**** – **_Heehee your wish is my commanded and don't worry Ron is my favourite out of the trio so you know that he will be in it a bit, I'm just going to say how._

_AffectedMango0 – _**Wasn't I slightly late? Oh well I'm glad that you're glad that I'm back… Harry? Cute? Whoever would have thought that was possible **

**Athenakitty**** – **_Woohoo more questions to answers Question one – Yes, Question Two – If only, Question Three – Yes it had to happen didn't it._

_HecateDeMort__ – _**Glad you like the story, makes it all worth while.**

**Joulez**** – **_abandon this story? Never I've never left a story unfinished and I'm not going to start now. Glad you like the story and nope I'm still here on this planet._

_Star Girl11 – _**Here's the update and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Harry-potter-IS-my-religion – **_Don't worry I added the last two letters for you I love long reviews so don't worry about that and this really was one of the first you read? Well I'm honoured that it didn't scare you away. Moony is my fave as well he's just great and so sweet and clever, bless him Thanks for the review hopefully you'll like this chapter as well._

_Miss Anonymous hp – _**Wow you pile on the compliments don't you, you actually made me go red. I'm glad you like it and that you like how I portray Remus and Harry but I can't take credit it's just the way they're jumping onto the page and yes I am also a massive R/S fan as you can tell by my other story but I'm not sure about integrating that into this story though Sirius will be in it. Blame the Mooney on watching to much POA , Harry and Ron is extremely important to me as well so it will feature in this story and Ginny will enter it as well… crikey that was a long personal response, you should be honoured **

**Lozzie**** – **_It won't skip ahead but I'm going to do 2 stories linked, one when Harry is young and one when he is 13 so yeah that's how I plan to do it._

_Froboy__ – _**Glad you like the story.**

**Chaser1 – **_Here's the update you wanted._

_Xandria__ Nirvana – _**Yes Sirius will be in the story though he will fully appear in the second half.**

**Tiamante**** Salazar Taemeran – **_Heehee actually Remus running into them was a coincidence or should I say Fred and George running into them was. Who knows with Molly probably food. Here's the update anyway._

_Launigsiae__ – _**I'm glad you think it's cute and yeah I know I'm rubbish at updating but at least its worth it right?**

**Geha**** – **_ahhh__ Geha the girl who didn't keep her side of a bargain, disgraceful stuff. Here's the next update but I swear if you don't do it this time then… then I won't write anymore and everyone can blamer you!!!! So there _

_Crissy__ Potter – _**Glad you love it and here's the update you wanted.**

**Mizukimarr910 – **_I will get round to reviewing your stories, normally I just update and leave it at that but I'll do my best. Glad you love the story though so here's the update._

_ - _**Wow underlying your little face just makes it look like a frog or something , anyhoo glad that you're loving it.**

**Rosiegirl**** – **_A great story? Ahh thanks for saying that._

_Mikee__ – _**Yeah I thought I'd give Molly some tact, most people portray her really badly in stories but I personally really don't mind her that much. Harry got his toys but you'll have to see how Remus finds out about the past, he already knows a bit more than he's letting on. The dinner will happen probably next chapter but I couldn't waste anymore time on shopping or the story would lose its flow so hopefully this one will do. I'd happily pass the greeting on but she didn't review this chapter, if she reviews another one though then I'll pass it on then ok? **

**Firewitch**** – **_Well I did write it as fast as I could and here it is._

_Stinky Stan – _**Yeah Harry did need those clothes, I don't think I would mind floo powder, at least it would be quick but I think I'd apparate to be honest, so much quicker and simpler.**

**ERMonkey****, burner of the cookies – **_You've added me to what? What is a C2 and how can I visit it?_

_Terraberra__ – _**He'll meet those troublesome Weasley's soon enough, just give him time.**

**K – **_Plenty of bonding to come_

_Catti__ – _**doesn't matter how long it took, it only mattered that you reviewed, glad you liked the story and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

**EarthDragon**** – **_I like your description of the Dursley's I may use it if that's ok?_

_Sasinak__ – _**You're gonna have to explain your review because I have no idea what it means or how to respond to it!!!**

**Nick soapdish – **_Now I can't tell you that can I? You'll have to wait and see._

_Tomwaller__ – _**Ahh thanks for adding me to all those things and I agree everyone should buy Harry some ice cream! **

**Iblis**** – **_Daddy Remus is the best after all!!!!_

Remus gave a thankful sigh as he looked round his living room revelling in the sight, he had never been so thankful to see it before in his life. The shopping with Harry had taken him far longer than he had ever anticipated though he supposed reflecting on it, it had been no surprise. Harry had had nothing when he got here and it had been up to Remus to provide him with everything he had written on his list and more.

He glanced down and smiled at the sleeping figure of Harry who was leaning against his shoulder, fist curled up and breathing even and deep. He looked extremely adorable and Remus felt his smile widen as he dropped the bags of shopping onto the ground, automatically flexing his hand in an attempt to get some feeling back into it. Shifting Harry up slightly, he left the living room and made his way down the corridor and into Harry's room. Leaning down he placed him gently on the bed, taking his small trainers and glasses off before tucking him in under the duvet. He watched him for a second to make sure that Harry remained asleep than breathed out another appreciative sigh and left the room.

He was thankful that Harry was asleep since he was well aware of what an ordeal it had been on the small boy, not only had he been surrounded by more people than he had ever seen before in his life, but he also had to try on several clothes and shoes and try and absorb a whole new way of life within an afternoon. He had seen people perform magic, sell magical substances and it had all been a little too much for the small boy to take in. In fact Remus himself felt exhausted from trying to explain everything to Harry. He had never realised how much he took his world for granted before that moment.

Deciding he could do nothing more until he had a warm cup of tea in him, Remus walked passed the living room and into the kitchen, automatically using his wand to heat up the kettle in his usual routine. He was just getting his favourite mug out when he stopped and made his way into the living room, he rummaged through a few bag before removing some plastic cups out of one of them, each of them brightly coloured and perfect for a child like Harry. Walking into the kitchen he absently broke the plastic covering and got a bright red one out, filling it with orange juice before finishing making his own drink. He placed the orange juice into his small fridge so it would be cool when Harry woke and sat down heavily at the table, placing his cup on the table before rubbing his temple wearily. He breathed out noisily and took a sip out of his own drink before finally giving in and resting his head against the smooth wood of the table.

To say that it was difficult to go from being a bachelor to a father was an understatement and any confidence he had that he would be fine was long gone after the shopping trip. He couldn't believe how someone like Molly could manage 7 children while he could barely manage one extremely shy boy. He hoped that Harry would become friends with one if The Weasley clan, at least then he'd have some friends his own age. Perhaps Molly would take to him and agree to have Harry during the day while Remus tutored.

Remus yawned deeply, his eyes beginning to drift shut. He shook his head forcing them back open, but it seemed far too much energy to move his head off the table which suddenly seemed as comfortable as a new pillow did. He had far too much things to take care of. He'd have to ring Molly to take care of the final details over the meal, not to mention unpack Harry's new things and put them away, it was nearly dinner time and Harry would need something hot and then there was the fact that Harry would soon be awake and he might need Remus. Plenty of reason for him to move his head and to open his eyes which had shut once again of their own accord.

That was the last thing Remus was aware of until a large crash jolted him awake, he blinked looking around him wildly as if he expected someone to be in the kitchen with him, brushing his hair away he frowned his mind catching up with him. The minute it did his eyes grew wide and his heart began to thump uncomfortably fast in his chest.

"Harry" he said loudly, jumping to his feet and racing down the hall, wand already out. He burst into Harry's room and stopped in horror, the room was just as he left it except for the fact that Harry wasn't in his bed, in fact the bed and the room were extremely empty. His breathing became shallow as he turned back round and continued calling "Harry, Harry answer me where are you?" he yelled trying hard to ignore the images of some nameless, faceless person hurting Harry in anyway. At any other time he would have been surprised on how quickly Harry had wormed his way into his affections, but now all he could feel was worry and a panic that was almost hysterical bubbling in him. How could he have failed Harry already?

"Moony" Remus stopped in his track and looked back, the expression of relief on his face giving way to a frown as he made his way back down the corridor that he has just raced down and to his study, where he slowly pushed the door open as if dreading what he may find. He felt his breath hitch and his eyes widen but that was the only sound and movement he could make.

His study was a complete tip; it looked as if a bomb had hit it. Somehow Harry had managed to climb onto the table and knock 3 expensive books and all his carefully made notes that had been in alphabetical order to the floor. As if that wasn't bad enough, Harry had also managed to knock over the large bottle of ink that Remus kept to refill the ink for his quill to the floor where it had shattered and splattered his books and notes making them virtually unreadable. The work which had taken him 2 months to complete had been ruined in less than 5 minutes.

He took all of this in, in only a few second before turning to Harry in a horrified silence. Harry sat in the middle of the destruction, on the floor, covered in ink from his hair to his clothes. He was looking up at Remus with a very pleased grin, the biggest grin Remus had actually seen from him and was holding up something in his hands to him.

"Harry" he managed finally holding onto the side of the door for support, he closed his eyes and reopened them but the scene remained, he glanced at Harry again as he spoke.

"Look uncle Moony, look what I did" Remus blinked at him as if he had just woken up and stared at the piece of paper that was being held up to him. He took it from Harry. Drawn over the article that he had been due to hand in the next day that had taken him 2 weeks to produced Harry had drawn a picture. Two stick men, one tall and one small were in front of a house, they seemed to be linked at one of the stick arms and in messy, almost unreadable writing Harry had written _unkle__ Mony and Hary._

"Harry" Remus said again, walking into his room and placing the picture down on the table. He glance around again thankful that he had enough sense to put his dangerous books on the top shelf where Harry couldn't reach them, not that Harry was meant to be in his room at all. "Come here" Harry stood up and walked up to him looking up with the same smile as he had done before "It's time for a bath" Harry made a face, his smile fading but remained silent. He seemed to notice for the first time that Remus was far quieter than he had been before and that his eyes were flashing in a way that Harry had only seen once when Remus had looked at his Aunt.

He followed Remus out of the door and into the small bathroom watching nervously as the tall man turned the taps on to run his bath, looking round he moved awkwardly from foot to foot wondering if he had done something wrong. He had only woken up and tried to find Uncle Moony after all but then he had heard a sound from the study and gone in to look, while there he thought he'd draw a picture for Uncle Moony since he had seen people at nursery do it for their parents. He made a face and sighed, perhaps he had done wrong after all just like he had done back at that horrible place.

Remus turned round and seemed to guess his thoughts since he swallowed the words he was going to say and tried very hard to ignore the anger bubbling in him, Harry was just a child and he hadn't meant any harm. If he had known what the work he had destroyed meant to him then he wouldn't have done it.

"Get out of your clothes Harry, we don't want them to get wet" he said, making his voice as normal sounding as he could, it seemed to work because he saw Harry's gloomy face brighten before turning round to the door "Stay where you are, I'll be back in a second" he turned and walked out of the bathroom being careful not to look at his study as he passed it and walked into the living room instead, where he grabbed one of the bags he had looked through earlier. He hurried back to the bathroom thankful to see Harry waiting and lifted him into the bathtub, rolling the sleeves of his jumper up as he did.

Harry sat there silently looking up at Remus with a frightened look that made Remus frown, it took Remus a second to realise what it meant and he bit his lip, searching through the bag and picking out the toys he had gotten for Harry's bath time. Putting them in his splashed Harry a few times, grinning as he did to show Harry that he could splash around. Harry looked uncertain and splashed back a bit, looking up at Remus cautiously as if he was going to hit him but when Remus did nothing except smile, Harry's faint smile returned and he began splashing round as happily as any child did.

Remus got from his knees to his feet and sat on the stool by him, watching Harry with watchful eyes to make sure he didn't go under the water or get bubble bath in his eyes.

"Harry" he said finally "What you did in my study earlier was very wrong and very naughty. I had told you before that were you not allowed in my study no matter what, that it was a room just for me, like your room is just for you. Did you forget that?" Remus spoke as gently as he could but Harry immediately stopped playing with his rubber ducky and stared up at him, green eyes filling with tears.

"No" Harry sniffled as a tear made its way down his cheek. Once again wishing he could be alone in a room with the Dursley's for making Harry like this Remus continued.

"I'm not angry Harry, I know you didn't do it on purpose" he lied "But in future if I tell you to do something you pay attention ok?" when Harry nodded his head wiping at his cheek Remus continued "I want you to promise me you won't go in there again unless I take you or let you ok?"

"Ok Moony" came the reply, Remus smiled at him

"Good, that's my boy" he watched Harry's smile bloom at the words and resisted sighing. He reached into the bag and took out a jug and some shampoo, he filled the jug with water from the tap and spoke "Tilt your head back Harry and keep your eyes squeezed shut, I'm going to wash your hair" Harry glanced at him but the talk obviously did some good because he complied straight away and Remus with a smile poured the water over his head and watched Harry scrunch his face up.

It didn't take long for Remus to wash Harry's hair and to get all the ink off of him, he lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him in a brand new fluffy blue towel and rubbed him dry before taking him to his room and leaving him to get dressed. He walked into his study and sighed at the damage that remained; he began picking the papers of the floor and placed them on the desk his eyes falling to the drawing Harry drew again with a smile.

He left the room and went into the kitchen, sticking the picture on the fridge with a magnet before looking at the door as Harry walked in fully dressed in his brand new pyjamas and slippers, his hair beginning to dry into the mess it always was. Remus sighed inwards. He guessed that things really had changed but somehow it didn't bother him too much. He was more worried about what was going to happen next.

**A/N – There you go, Harry was a bad boy just like I said; bet it wasn't what you thought. I'll update soon so please review but no flames. Thanks.**


End file.
